<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Observation of A New Pain by Biggest_Oof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768938">The Observation of A New Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggest_Oof/pseuds/Biggest_Oof'>Biggest_Oof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Had A Bad Childhood, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), local friends contemplate murder, obikin if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggest_Oof/pseuds/Biggest_Oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when the council sends Obi-Wan and Anakin to negotiate with Gardulla the puzzle pieces finally slot into place.</p><p>Or: Anakin’s tragic backstory is unlocked, to the dismay of everyone around him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: rape is vaguely mentioned, underage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skyguy, Ahsoka has decided, is an enigma. He’s one of her best friends, and one of the worst thorns on her side. Her Master speaks ten languages, could kick almost anyone’s ass, can pilot and fix anything he wants to, and is a battle-hardened general, but as they arrive near Tatooine, he looks like he’s going to drop where he stands.</p><p>Ahsoka doesn’t like it. She doesn’t like the fact Anakin won’t let her come there, either. It’s been an ongoing argument of 3 days, and he still hasn’t changed his mind.</p><p>“Master,” she tries, ignoring the weird little flinch he makes when she calls him that “Why am I not coming on the mission? I’m perfectly capable of handling myself, and it’s not like Gardulla is any worse than Dooku or Grievous.”</p><p>“I’m not risking you.” His voice is like durasteel.</p><p>“But c’mon, you know I learn best in the field, what’s the-”</p><p>“No. And don’t pull anything as you did at the Citadel. I’m not sending you to that place.” Anakin’s practically a force ghost, he’s so pale. But Ahsoka, really, really wants to go. Plus, Skyguy was raised here. She wants to know what this place is about.</p><p>“Why won’t you budge on this? Master Kenobi, back me up here!”</p><p>Obi-Wan, who’s been quiet so far, pipes up at the invitation to their little pep talk. “Anakin, she’s right. I don’t see why your padawan can’t just come with us to Garudlla’s, it’ll be a good chance for her to learn about Tatooine and its intricacies.”</p><p>“Intricacies,” Anakin sneers, “I’m not taking her anywhere near Gardulla’s, or that hellhole. She stays here, where it’s safe.”</p><p>Alright, that’s it. “Stop treating me like a child! You take me everywhere, and now you get cold feet? Honestly, Skyguy, what’s so damn bad about this place? I don’t-”</p><p>“Ahsoka, enough.”</p><p>“No, you don’t get to boss me around like this Master!” There’s that flinch again.</p><p>“Don’t I? Last I checked, you were my padawan.”</p><p>“It’s like you’re not even listening to me! I’m telling you I’m ready!”</p><p>“No, you’re not. And even if you were, you’d still be staying here.”</p><p>“Seriously? Give me one kriffing reason besides your overprotectiveness-”</p><p>“70 thousand.”</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“I said, 70 thousand. There’s your reason.”</p><p>“What do you mean, 70 thousand?”</p><p>“That’s how much you’re worth.” Her master looks like he’s drunk spoiled blue milk.</p><p>“Worth to who?”</p><p>“Everyone. There are people out there, Ahsoka, people who love free labor. This isn’t Coruscant or one of the core worlds, this is outer rim territory. And I’m not letting another Zyggeria incident befall you. Now, do you understand, or do I have to have Rex babysit you?”</p><p>Oh right. Anakin lived here, but not as a free person. His life was not one where he had any right to his own body, and now he thinks, no, he knows, that the same will happen to Ahsoka if she steps foot on Tatooine. </p><p>Ahsoka doesn’t miss the fact that her Master’s hands are shaking.</p><p>“Now, does anyone else have any other concerns?” Anakin grits out.</p><p>“Sir, all due respect, but how will we know if you’re in trouble?” Rex points out. “You can’t comm us, and we can’t bring a battalion into the dragon’s lair.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan will be wearing a Holo recorder on one of his accessories. If you see shit hitting the fan, launch a squad and get us out of there.”</p><p>“Understood, sir.”</p><p>Yeah, something isn’t right here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re stationed just outside of Tatooine when the recorder crackles to life, General Kenobi’s posh accent seeping through, General Skywalker’s rougher one coming in as well. They’re approaching the dragon’s lair, and fast.</p><p>Rex watches them approach the palace. As they get closer, Skywalker’s breath becomes more ragged, breathing like he’s been force choked. Suddenly, he steps behind Kenobi, averting from Rex’s sightlines. Kenobi gasps at something.</p><p>He feels sick, but it’s too late now. </p><p>A guard comes shuffling out, barking something in Huttese. Skywalker replies, rapid quick, language rolling off his tongue. Tano said he was from Tatooine, but Rex had thought it was speculation. He knows better now.</p><p>Their Guard permits them entry. </p><p>It’s dark inside the palace. He can’t see much, only hearing the rasps of Kenobi’s breath. Skywalker is still nowhere to be seen, but the steps echoing behind the Holo Recorder reveal where he is. Why is he behind Kenobi? General Skywalker is usually the first to enter, lightsaber blazed and ready.</p><p>Something is very, very wrong here.</p><p>A voice speaks at the door they’ve reached. Huttese again. The guard replies, and the door swings open, to reveal her, Gardulla. Strangely, Rex feels a headache coming on out of nowhere. What’s going on?</p><p>The recording goes dead. This is bad kriffing news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The recording shuts off. Ahsoka can’t help but feel it was intentional. They’re blinded now, only Obi-Wan and Anakin can save themselves. She hates feeling helpless, heightened even more by the thumping of wrong, wrong, wrong, in her chest. </p><p>Anakin doesn’t talk much about Tatooine. He doesn’t talk about himself at all. Attempts to get him to open up are usually met with a grunt and a, “stop prying, Snips”. After the whole Zyggeria debacle, Ahsoka can kind of see why. </p><p>But still…</p><p>There are certain things that Skyguy does that are slightly off. He flinches at the title “Master”, with everyone except when calls Obi-Wan it. He yells at people who don’t call the clones their names. He hates yelling, but never backs down from a screaming match. He disobeys almost all orders, as though he has to fight tooth and nail for independence.</p><p>Ahsoka remembers one night on a mission, she saw Anakin staring out the bridge windows, looking distant like he wasn’t there at all. He was mumbling to himself, rocking back and forth on his heels, tears dripping down his face.</p><p>She thought she heard the word “mom”, somewhere in there.</p><p>Her Master hates, hates, hates slavers. Ahsoka knows this, saw his face when they captured that Commander’s ship. Skyguy wanted to kill him. He was about to. But something made him stop, and hesitate. His eyes softened, and turned away, writing out his wrist.</p><p>Ahsoka later asked him why he didn’t do it. He replied,</p><p>“I’ve already gone down that road. I was hurting, and I destroyed a part of myself by exacting my revenge. I can’t do it again. I can’t.”</p><p>Finally, there’s the last piece to the puzzle. Anakin is scared, all of the time. He hides it well, behind brash looks and arrogance, but Ahsoka knows that it’s a cover. Her Master is scared, so scared.</p><p>He once hid from a senator, at a party. She and Skyguy were mingling, caught up in conversation with Master Undali when a tall, grumpy looking man crept up to their corner. Senator whatever-his-name-was grabbed Anakin by the elbow and when he turned around to face him, Anakin blanched, blood draining from his face.</p><p>Ahsoka didn’t find him for three whole days. When she finally did, she wished she hadn’t.</p><p>Somehow, this mission fits into this web of mysteries. Tatooine is the poisoned root that has infected Skyguy, she knows it, and to be back here makes her seize with terror.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rex of the 501st battalion is many things. Strong-willed, determined, cunning, and efficient, above all else. So when he finally sees his General’s boarding the Resolute, Skywalker with scratch marks over his face and trembling like a leaf, Rex efficiently and cunningly plans Gardulla’s murder, and is determined to succeed.</p><p>Tano is busy puzzling out something. Her face is scrunched up, looking constipated, but Rex knows that’s just Ahsoka’s way of working her brain. A look comes over her face as she sees her Master, and this one he’s never seen before.</p><p>Rex starts to think. The general is different than most he’s encountered. Confident and sometimes arrogant, but he doesn’t dare risk his men if there’s a better way. He calls every trooper by their name, not their rank or designation, remembers their favorite foods and drinks. General Skywalker cares for the 501st, that’s clear as day.</p><p>Maybe it’s the way that Kenobi has been crying, or that Skywalker is being cradled like a baby bird, or maybe he just always knew, but something clicks in Rex’s brain. </p><p>General Skywalker didn’t arrive at the temple until age 10.</p><p>General Skywalker was born on Tatooine.</p><p>General Skywalker wants to kill every slaver he comes across.</p><p>General Skywalker couldn’t whip Kenobi, sacrificing their plan.</p><p>General Skywalker… was a slave.</p><p>And he had to return to this place on the whims of the council.</p><p>Anyways, while Rex calmly contemplates murder, it seems his superior officers have finally crawled their way to their quarters. Master Kenobi comes out half an hour later, muttering to Tano. He looks to the 501st. He has murder in his eyes.</p><p>“ We are never, ever going back there. I am going to have words with the council, and you are going to get me there. Do not disturb General Skywalker under any circumstance. Understood?” His voice is shaking with contempt.</p><p>After a resounding call of “Yes, sir”s, Kenobi retreats to the shadows, Tano in tow. </p><p>Skywalker does not appear the entire trip home.</p><p>Ahsoka and Obi-Wan make frequent appearances, stopping to discuss the journey home and reporting to the council. Both of them get disconcerting looks of glee on their face when someone brings up the council report, looking venomous and poised to strike, which is mildly concerning, but seeing as those windbags are the ones who authorized his CO’s trauma response, Rex lets it slide.</p><p>Besides, the battalion already gathers at the mess during the late-night, planning out their revenge in exact detail. They don’t know that Ahsoka is listening and that when she tells Anakin of the grandiose schemes, it’s the first smile on him she’s seen in days.</p><p>It’s when they finally land that General Skywalker makes his appearance. He looks haggard, withdrawn, but there’s light in his eyes again, and Rex breathes a silent sigh of relief. </p><p>As Obi-Wan stalks off to obliterate the council, Skywalker, and Tano following, Rex decides to stick around to see what’ll happen. He has a very good feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So. It has come to my attention, Masters, that you were responsible for the Tatooine assignment. I believe that we must clear the air on what a profoundly stupid mistake that was.”</p><p>Obi-Wan isn’t usually this blunt, or this angry. But after what he saw in that palace, after what he heard Gardulla say about Anakin… he’s a little more unhinged than usual.</p><p>“What mistakes were made? The action report stated that everything went smoothly. Hell, even Skywalker behaved this time, and the deal is good for us.” Master Windu says, unknowing of the rage boiling in Obi-Wan’s veins.</p><p>“The mistake was that you sent Skywalker to the very place he was kriffing enslaved for 10 years! Or did you forget about that entire debacle?”</p><p>“Forget, we did not. Useful, Skywalker was, in the customs of Tatooine.” They’re digging their own grave with every word they speak. </p><p>“Useful? Tell me, masters, were you aware that Gardulla at one point owned Anakin?”</p><p>The air is sucked out of the room.</p><p>“....owned?” Fisto manages, voice grating.</p><p>“Yes, owned. And from the sounds of it, she used him to line her pockets in a very undesirable way.”</p><p>“What do you mean, undesirable?”</p><p>“Rape,” Obi-Wan says simply. </p><p>It had hurt so bad, standing there, hearing of all the rich men that had come and done that to Anakin, having to look bored while she taunted his former padawan about how the senator who favored his talents was still in office.</p><p>Obi-Wan is surprised his eyes weren’t yellow by the end of it.</p><p>“... know this, we did not. Told us, Skywalker hadn’t,” Yoda explains.</p><p>“Don’t you dare put the kriffing blame on him? You put him in that situation, knowing that his experiences from that hell hole were ones of slavery. This. Was. Your. Fault.” Obi-Wan grits out.</p><p>“Don’t get snippy, Master Kenobi, we’re just-“ </p><p>“SNIPPY? I’m sorry, I just had to pull my former padawan from the brink of falling on his lightsaber, and you have the nerve to lecture me on attitude? How dare you, after what you just put him through, reliving everything from that time in his life.</p><p>“He couldn’t speak for four hours, oh great council. He couldn’t be touched without flinching for the days after that. Anakin’s been having flashbacks every hour of the day since you assigned us, and you have no remorse about it, no shame. You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness, putting him in that position.”</p><p>“You’re right, Master Kenobi. We have done General Skywalker a great disservice. We need to apologize for our actions.” Plo Koon speaks from his cushion, sounding downtrodden.</p><p>“Sorry, we are, Master Kenobi. Failed Anakin, we have.” Holy shit. Obi-Wan hadn’t expected it to be that easy. He’s still very, very angry though.</p><p>“I’ll tell him. In the meantime, we will not be going on any missions for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>“Now, hold on, nobody said anything about staying on-world.” Master Windu interrupts.</p><p>“He. Is. Staying. On. Coruscant.” </p><p>“That can be arranged. I do believe you’re both long overdue for a break as is.” Shaak Ti agrees. Good, he knew he liked her.</p><p>“Thank you, Masters. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Hutt’s death to plan.”</p><p>Ignoring the council’s cries, Obi-Wan stalks off. Time to see about Rex’s battle strategy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Force twists around them, thrumming with power. Anakin will not be hurt again. They will be sure of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: rape, underage, mention of grooming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin can't feel his body. It feels like he's been shoved into a puppet with its strings cut loose. Everything feels numb, faded, distant. His brain is a foreign object he doesn't know how to handle, like a dangerous explosive. He misses his mom.</p><p>This is not the first time Anakin has felt like this. When things got to be too much back when he was little, during a lashing or…. when he was visited, it was like he was watching himself from above. Mom got worried when he told her about it, but he liked being gone. It made everything hurt less, in the long run.</p><p>He wishes he could see her one last time. Shmi Skywalker was many things, but above everything else she was kind. Anakin wants to feel her hands cupping his face, hear her calling his name, Ahn-ha-keen, in their native tongue. He wants to feel that kindness, that sun that didn't burn but comforted. </p><p>He can't. Some days he wonders if he should join her, just to feel the sun again,</p><p>Anakin is just so kriffing tired.</p><p>From his disconnected brain, Anakin can hear someone calling for him. Ahsoka. He knows that he’s being taken care of by them, his Master and padawan. The part of him that snarls at the thought of weakness hates this, but the rest of him is too busy drowning in beige feelings to care.</p><p>“.... Skyguy? Obi-Wan’s back from the council meeting.”</p><p>Oh. Obi-Wan is back, that’s good. Anakin feels more grounded with him here, knowing that Obi-Wan won’t let anything happen to him. He knows it with Ahsoka, too, but Ahsoka wasn’t there in the early years, shielding him from malicious senators and disapproving Jedi. </p><p>“Obi?”</p><p>“Yes, Ani, I’m here. I’m sorry you had to wait, but there were…. some things that needed handling.”</p><p>That’s okay. He’s here now, so Anakin snuggles up to Obi-Wan and distantly listens to his family's conversation.</p><p>“I’ve secured at least a month off for all of us,” Obi-Wan tells Ahsoka, “I think we could all use it.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widen. “A whole month!”, she exclaims, excited at the prospect of sleeping in, “How in the hell did you pull that off?”</p><p>“I may have yelled at them. A lot.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“How’s he been while I was gone?”</p><p>“I don’t think he’s completely with us, but it’s better than before. The flashbacks have slowed, at least.”</p><p>“That’s… an improvement.” Obi-Wan sounds happy, or at least happier than he was before. Anakin snuggles more into his side, and falls into a doze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wakes up whimpering. He’s back with that senator, Anakin doesn’t remember his name but he remembers his hands, how they seem to simultaneously burn and freeze his skin. Someone’s talking to him, but he can’t hear over the rushing in his eardrums.</p><p>“.... come back dearest, that’s it, just breathe, you’re safe here.” Obi-Wan’s voice pierces through his daze. Anakin comes down, following the exaggerated breaths of his former Master to guide him.</p><p>“I’m back.”</p><p>“That’s good. I’m going to get you some water, okay? Ahsoka’s here if you need something.” Obi-Wan shuffles to the kitchen, grunting as he steps on a small circuit board.</p><p>It’s raining out. Anakin feels more in control, less like everything is shrouded in mist. Ahsoka can tell, he’s sure, if her sigh of relief is anything to go by. </p><p>A question comes to mind.</p><p>“How long have I been… out of commission?” </p><p>“About a week since the treaty. I’m really glad you’re back.”</p><p>“Me too, Snips, me too.”</p><p>“Anakin...” she begins hesitantly, “ I think we need to talk about what happened.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“So I and 501st will know which exact bodies to bury.” Obi-Wan is back. Oh, and he’s pissed too, by the looks of it.</p><p>“You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“On this topic? I’m completely serious.”</p><p>“It’s against the code, Obi-Wan, why would you break your vows for this?”</p><p>“Because you’re in pain, dear one. You have been for a long time. And that pain is festering in you. I have stood by for far too long leaving you to deal with it alone. So who do I need to kill?”</p><p>“But the code…” Anakin protests weakly.</p><p>“Fuck the code, Anakin. That council, those people, they sent you to that place of your worst nightmares and lectured me on attachment when I cleared the air about it. You need me more. Now, names.”</p><p>Okay. They’re doing this. Anakin draws in a deep breath.</p><p>“Um, it’s a lot of people. I can’t remember all of them, just… how they felt. I know about Gardulla and Watto. Pretty much the entire Hutt syndicate. There’s that senator who’s name I can’t remember, that one man at the fuel station who was always handsy, Maro, I think his name was. And then there was that time when I was three and the lady with the pearls demanded a night with me, but I was still a little too young…”</p><p>He continues on, and on, and on. As Anakin keeps listing the people who have hurt him, owned him, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka slowly get paler and paler. It’s not a scared pale though, he can tell by the clenching of their fists.</p><p>It feels good to have someone angry on his behalf instead of at him.</p><p>“Anakin.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I have failed you.” </p><p>“Oh no, you didn’t, Obi-Wan please don’t blame this on yourself. It’s not your fault my childhood was shit.” Anakin attempts a smile. It falls flat.</p><p>“How many years when I was raising you, did I lecture you on letting go of your past? And to know that all this time, you were still hurting so much? I’m so, so sorry padawan.”</p><p>“Anakin”, Ahsoka interrupts “Have you ever felt safe here?”</p><p>Anakin hesitates. His padawan breathes out a wounded sound, the answer clear in his silence.</p><p>“Why?” She asks, tentatively.</p><p>“Because…” he takes a deep breath. “People always wanted something from me, I guess. That didn’t exactly change once I stopped living as a slave. I’m supposed to be the Chosen One, and everyone always wants to talk to me, ask for my help, and I don’t don’t know what to do. People want my point of view but only when it aligns with theirs. Even the Chancellor…” he cuts off that thought before it can fall from his lips.</p><p>Palpatine would never do that to him.</p><p>“Even the Chancellor what, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks, worry emanating from his side of their bond.</p><p>“It’s just…. when I first met him, he always wanted to talk to me about how the council was treating me, but whenever I saw him I got this slimy feeling in the back of my throat. That’s not fair to him, he’s my friend, he’s always so kind to me, but I…”</p><p>He whispers the last part.</p><p>“I feel wrong around him, and I hate it.”</p><p>“Anakin, dearest, listen to me. Does the Chancellor set off your Force senses?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Does he… ask you to do things for him? Constantly remind you of your failures and your anger?”</p><p>“I guess, but he’s just trying to-”</p><p>“Anakin. Do you think he could be a Sith?”</p><p>What.</p><p>Oh, kriffing hell.</p><p>“.... it’s possible.” Anakin says, voice small, hunched in on himself. Obi-Wan swears, starts pacing the room. Ahsoka looks like she’s about to vomit.</p><p>Distantly, Anakin registers tears on his face, and when he searches his feelings, he knows. Palpatine is Darth Sidious.</p><p>“We will be taking care of this, Ani.” Obi-Wan growls, pulling Anakin to him protectively. “Palpatine will not destroy you. That Senator will not touch you. Gardulla will not lash you. We. Will. Take. Care. Of. It.”</p><p>In the Force, something shifts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The plan is this: the 501st and 212th battalions will be on leave for the foreseeable future, as will their Generals. They will use this to their advantage.</p><p>Ahsoka informs Rex, who informs Commander Cody and his men. By the end of the month, all who have hurt Anakin Skywalker will be chopped to fine bits and scattered into the wind.</p><p>Gardulla and the Hutts are their first priority. The problem is thus: destroying the tree will not upheave its filthy roots. They must make sure to free the slaves, remove their detonators, send help and aid to Tatooine, incite revolution. Somewhere in the Senate, a bill is drafted making slavery illegal in the Outer Rim. It is single handedly written by Padme Amidala.</p><p>For this bill to be passed, they must clean out the Senate at the same time. Palpatine is many things, but a fool isn’t one of them. And if Anakin is right, and Palpatine is Sidious, they won’t want to face him in combat either. So they will poison him under the blanket of darkness, his evening wine laced with odorless toxins.</p><p>It turns out that there are many, many senators in the pocket of slavers, crime lords and separatists. Ahsoka gathers information from black market vendors, spies on suspect delegates, whispers to the aides easily persuaded by money. Seventeen arrests are made within a week. Twenty-three within two.</p><p>Palpatine invites Anakin to his office. Anakin politely refuses. Later that evening, he dreams of blood on his hands and chips in the brains of his men.</p><p>Rex is the first to get his removed, tears streaming down his eyes as he thinks of what might have happened, how he could have hurt so many. The clones are included in Amidala’s bill. The chips are removed.</p><p>Palpatine is furious.</p><p>(The Force whispers to its children.</p><p>It is time, it is time, it is time. </p><p>They will strike at dawn.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Obi-Wan sets off with his men, he gives Anakin the tightest hug imaginable and tells him that he’s proud. That Shmi Skywalker is looking down from the force, and is proud too.</p><p>Anakin starts sobbing on the spot.</p><p>Obi-Wan leads them to Tatooine, murder in his eyes. The Hutts won’t know what hit them. It is the day of a pod race, the syndicate members gathered in a booth. Rex perches on the rooftop and fires, one, two, three, four, five shots. He’s an excellent marksman. They are dead before they hit the ground.</p><p>It is then that Obi-Wan appears, dust kicking up from his boots like a halo. The younger slaves whisper in their tongue, eyes afraid but so, so hopeful. They remind him of Ani.</p><p>“I have been sent by a man named Skywalker.” he tells them, watching their mouths form around the word, “I can help you, take out your chips. I can bring you to him. You can be free.”</p><p>Kix’s hands tremble as he uses his General's chip reader, finds the bombs inside these people, human beings, and removes them. Repeats this process more times than he can count. He frees them, frees Skywalker’s people.</p><p>The 501st stays on Tatooine to prevent any insurgencies, to protect their General’s people. The 212th moves on to phase 2 of the plan.</p><p>Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin arrive at the Chancellor’s for dinner. It is late, and there are storm clouds gathering in the distance. Nobody sees Obi-Wan’s hand slip to his sleeve, nor do they see the stony look on his face as he pours Palpatine’s drink.</p><p>“Have you heard of the assassinations on Tatooine? Horrible, just horrible.” Palpatine sniffs.</p><p>“Oh, yes. But at least the slaves are free.” Ahsoka points out, canines showing when she smiles.</p><p>“I know, but I do believe that the bloodshed of it all could have been avoided. The Republic cannot intervene at this stage in the war, but there could have been negotiations. If I remember correctly, Generals, you were sent to negotiate with Gardulla recently.”</p><p>“Yes, we were.” Anakin chokes out.</p><p>“Ah yes, I read the report there. Beautiful work on your behalf, my highest compliments.”</p><p>“Gardulla was a slaver, Chancellor, and to condone our dealings with her in any way may be seen as slightly distasteful.” Obi-Wan retorts. </p><p>Not yet, not yet. But soon.</p><p>“It’s simply a marking of gratitude, Master Kenobi, I didn’t mean to offend you.” </p><p>Almost there. Just one more sip of wine.</p><p>“I just hope Senator Amidala’s bill is passed.” Anakin remarks, “ I believe that it would certainly help the conditions of Tatooine.”</p><p>“Now now, Anakin, don’t be hasty. Illegality will do nothing to stop that practice. The Jedi certainly won’t enforce it,” Palpatine chides.</p><p>“Then I have faith in the Senate.”</p><p>“Very well. Padawan Tano, Master Kenobi, would you mind leaving the room for a moment. I want to discuss-”</p><p>Palpatine starts coughing. </p><p>He doubles over into his chair.</p><p>Writhes like an animal.</p><p>Shoots lightning from his fingertips, against an invisible assailant.</p><p>The thing in Obi-Wan’s chest purrs.</p><p>“You will pay for this!” Palpatine gasps, “I am the Chancellor of the Republic-“</p><p>“But that’s not all you are, hm Sidious?” Obi-Wan croons.</p><p>“How did you know?” Palpatine stutters.</p><p>“I had suspicions, but your reaction just confirmed it.”</p><p>“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you, I will have Anakin, I’ll fucking kill you!” Palpatine screeches,</p><p>“No. You won’t. Now, we must take our leave.”</p><p>He steers Anakin out of the room, Ahsoka trailing not far behind, truimphant smile on her face.</p><p>Palpatine is discovered dead the next day. They find Holcrons revealing him to be a Sith Lord. The Seperatists surrender, their leader dead.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles through it all. This is what happens when you harm what is his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Obi-Wan sit on a rooftop of the Jedi Temple. The battle is far from over, Chancellor Organa having to clean up the cesspit that is the Senate, the Jedi’s ranks scrambling towards every relief effort frontier. </p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan have left the Order, Anakin organizing democracy on Tatooine and Obi-Wan working with humanitarian causes. The clones are slowly gaining support to be recognized as more than soldiers. But for now things are calm.</p><p>Rex remembers that day on Tatooine after the assassinations, when Anakin had touched down on the ground. The 501st had set up relief camps near the cities, thousands of slaves coming in every day to hear the stories of Rain Bringer and have their chips removed.</p><p>Anakin (they’re on a first name basis now) had set one foot in the camp and was swarmed. Hands of different sizes and shapes surrounded him, desperate to touch one of their own. He spoke softly, in the language of his people, touching them back, comforting. He listened to them, their stories, with an understanding that only comes from experience.</p><p>He was especially fond of the little ones, Rex mused. Anakin had cradled them on his arms, subtly checking for bruises, delighted by their rambling.</p><p>Again, experience.</p><p>Anyways, they sit on the rooftop, soaking in the quiet, when Anakin speaks.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you about tzai?” He murmurs.</p><p>“No” Ahsoka responds lazily, laying back to look at the stars. “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s our drink. I think… I think I wanna teach you guys how to make it.”</p><p>“Who’s drink, Ani?” Obi-Wan asks.</p><p>“It’s a drink for slave families. We only share it with those closest to us. We pass it, generation to generation, each recipe unique. They take our bodies and our spirits, but not our tongue or our tzai. I want you to have tzai too, for the lonely days.”</p><p>“Us?” Rex whispers, honored at the thought.</p><p>“You.” Anakin confirms.</p><p>In the end, they sit on a rooftop of the Jedi Temple, and they talk about tzai, and Amatakka, and Ekkreth, Lukka, Leia, all of the things Gardulla and Watto and Palpatine couldn’t take. They sit on the rooftop, and they talk of Mandalore, Kamino, of tiny chips in the brain. </p><p>They talk about padawans and art and they share their traditions, their pains, their everything. They sit on that rooftop, and become family, they are family, and the Force hums it’s pleasure into a muggy night. More will come, but it can wait.</p><p>Rex has a good feeling about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to add a second chapter! Hope you like it :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have fallen down the Tatooine rabbit hole.</p><p>Works/Headcanons I was inspired by:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247406</p><p>https://newswcanonprompts.tumblr.com/post/632979865882263552/anakin-is-sent-to-negotiate-with-gardulla-the-hutt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>